villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Sifuentes
Dr. Sifuentes, also known as The Doctor, is the main antagonist of the 2017 Peruvian film La paisana Jacinta en búsqueda de Wasaberto, the film adaptation of the controversial Peruvian TV show La paisana Jacinta. She is the owner of the Sifuentes Notary at Lima, Perú. However, she is in reality the leader of a real estate traffic gang and has been helping the Brazilian conglomerate Odebrecht to commit fraud in several Peruvian provinces. When she is warned by the Demolition Man to stop Jacinta from getting the necessary documents to stop Odebrecht from demolish the buildings of the Chongomarca town, she is forced to send her henchmen to stop Jacinta and later decides to take the matter on her own hands. She was portrayed by Irma Maury. Biography Background Dr. Sifuentes was presumably born at Perú. When she grew up, she became a notary and opened the Sifuentes Notary. There, she forced her employees, like Johana, to call her The Doctor. At some point of her life, she met a man named Mr. Aguilar, and the two became good friends. However, in reality, Dr. Sifuentes was a corrupt notary who was in alliance with the Brazilian conglomerate Odebrecht, whose employees where helped by her to commit fraud by falsification of records with fake contracts. In 2017, when Odebrecht decided to demolish the buildings of the Chongomarca town to build the Chongomarca Hotel resort, one of the inhabitants of Chongomarca, Wasaberto, went to Lima to ask for the necessary documents to save his town at the Sifuentes Notary, but Dr. Sifuentes send her henchmen to capture and lock him in their secret hideout. Later, after Jacinta, Wasaberto's husband, arrived at Chongomarca and discovered Odebrecht's plans for the Chongomarca Hotel, she decided to go to Lima to ask for the documents and find Wasaberto, but the Demolition Man made Dr. Sifuentes aware of Jacinta's plans by calling her. ''La paisana Jacinta en búsqueda de Wasaberto'' Dr. Sifuentes first appears at her notary when she sees Jacinta talking with Johana about Jacinta's house at Chongomarca and the necessary documents to save the Chongormaca town. Once there, Dr. Sifuentes look badly at Jacinta. After she departs to her office, Johana tells Jacinta that she is the owner of the notary and they are forced to call her The Doctor. Subsequently, Johana tells Jacinta to put a report to the police in order to find Wasaberto. After Jacinta departed from the Sifuentes Notary along unknown to her guardian angel Rosadela, Rocoto Jiménez & Cabrito Torrejón, Dr. Sifuentes' henchmen, were send to spy Jacinta while she is going to the police station. While Cabrito follows Jacinta and Rosadela at the streets, Rocoto calls Dr. Sifuentes to speak with her that Jacinta was the paisana from Chongomarca, so Dr. Sifuentes says him to keep her informed of the procedures in addition that she assigns him to spy Johana at the notary. After she sees Johana attempting to leave her position to talk with her fellow employee Napoleón, Johana's boyfriend, she gives Johana a warning that she doesn't like secretive people when she says that she is going to public records to see some procedures of Mr. Aguilar, hinting that she knows her plans to help Jacinta. Later on, sometime before or after Cabrito escapes from the police station after being imprisoned by two drunken women, Dr. Sifuentes calls Mr. Aguilar and finds out that he didn't made any inquiry, confirming her suspicions about Johana's lie. Therefore, she goes to Johana and takes her documents to her office calling her to reunite with her there. When Johana enters into the office, Dr. Sifuentes reveals to her that she has discovered that Mr. Aguilar didn't made any inquiry, deducing that she was lying. Johana tries retract saying that she confused the name with "Mr. Aguilada", so she asks Johana to bring to her office "Mr. Aguilada"'s case file to review it and so help her, but once Johana departs from her office, she listens Dr. Sifuentes talking with Rocoto at the phone and hears Dr. Sifuentes ordering Rocoto to kill her, so she departs from the Sifuentes Notaryonly to find Rocoto at the streets, though she escapes after she shows her a gun. Shortly after Cabrito departs from the hospital, he finds Rocoto at the streets. Soon, Dr. Sifuentes meets them to say that she is tired from their failures and that they don't serve, so she reveals that she has decided to take the matter on her own hands, taking Rocoto's gun. Just when Napoleón returns with the necessary documents to save the buildings of Chongomarca town signed by a judge, Dr. Sifuentes accompanied by Rocoto and Cabrito appear on scene ready to obtain the documents. While Rocoto and Cabrito subdue Napoleón, Johana is forced to deliver the documents to Dr. Sifuentes after Jacinta tries to give her a hadnkerchief. Then, Dr. Sifuentes reveals that she kidnapped Wasaberto long time ago and has locked him in a hidden place, but Cabrito spills the beans and reveals the location of their hideout, much to Dr. Sifuentes' anger. Napoleón attacks Dr. Sifuentes and orders Johana and Jacinta to run away, but Dr. Sifuentes attempts to kill Johana by shooting the gun. Jacinta, however, sacrifices herself and dies by the shot, leaving Cabrito to subdue Johana as she dies. However, once Dr. Sifuentes along her henchmen and their prisoners arrive at their lair, they find out that Wasaberto somehow managed to escape from there and is on the way to Chongomarca to meet Jacinta. Johana and Napoleón are then tied up to be executed later. However, Jacinta, resurrected by Rosadela at Heaven, returns to the Earth and arrives at the lair thanks to the help of Reverend Bartolomé, where she unties Johana and Napoleón only to Dr. Sifuentes arrive with Rocoto and Cabrito to kill them, but the police arrive thanks to Reverend Bartolomé, arresting Dr. Sifuentes along Rocoto and Cabrito in the process. As a reporter broadcasts the news about Dr. Sifuentes' and her henchmen's arrest, she reveals that the Public Ministry has ordered 200 years of preventive detention for Dr. Sifuentes along Rocoto and Cabrito. Over her sealed fate, when Dr. Sifuentes is asked if she wants to say something else, she insults Rocoto and Cabrito and then proceeds to pull their hair, leading the police to sepair them. Once inside the patrol car, Dr. Sifuentes nudges Cabrito in the head and stays seated while the patrol takes them to their respective prisons to pay their sentence for their crimes. Ultimately, Dr. Sifuentes' help for Odebrecht was in vain, as Jacinta arrived in time art Chongomarca and showed the documents to the Demolition Man, forcing him and his workers to abandon their plan while Jacinta later encounters Wasaberto at the train station. Though Dr. Sifuentes is never seen afterwards, it's likely that given her sentence of 200 years of prison, Dr. Sifuentes eventually passed away at prison. Trivia *Dr. Sifuentes is by far the most dangerous foe that Jacinta has ever faced and from the La paisana Jacinta franchise overall. This is because she doesn't have any comedic traits like her henchmen Rocoto Jiménez & Cabrito Torrejón, and is so far the only antagonist of the franchise who KILLED someone (in this case Jacinta, though she was later revived by Rosadela). It should be noted that Rocoto was intending to kill Johana under the orders of Dr. Sifuentes, however. *The date on which Dr. Sifuentes along Rocoto Jiménez and Cabrito Torrejón would be released from prison for his crimes would be in 2217, given the fact that their sentence began in 2017. However, the three would already be dead by that date. **It should be noted, however, that their sentence is too unrealistic and exaggerated because in Perú, where the film is located and was made, there are no such sentences (which only exist in the United States of America so far). The maximum sentence in Peru is life imprisonment. *At one point of the film, Johana attempts to convince Dr. Sifuentes that she is helping a man named Mr. Aguilar. This is a reference to Adolfo Aguilar, the television producer and film director who directed La paisana Jacinta en búsqueda de Wasaberto. *Given that Jorge Benavides Gastello, Jacinta's portrayer, is considering to make a sequel to La paisana Jacinta en búsqueda de Wasaberto, it's completely unknown if Dr. Sifuentes could return or not. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Minion Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Wealthy